This invention relates to a teaseling and/or fluffing machine for fabric and knitwork with tension control.
Known teaseling and/or fluffing machines are composed essentially of one or more drums rotating with predetermined direction and speed, along their circumference there being housed a certain number of teaseling and/or fluffing rollers. If the rollers are teaseling rollers they are embraced by cloth carrying needles projecting alternately in the same direction as the fabric (with the pile) and in the opposite direction (against the pile), the rollers rotating about their respective longitudinal axes under independent control. The same applies to fluffing rollers, which carry an abrasive paper covering instead of cloth carrying needles. These rollers also rotate with predeterminable speed and direction.
The fabric to be teaseled and/or fluffed wraps around a considerable part of the drum circumference and part of the teaseling and/or fluffing rollers, the cloth being fed via an entry roller and extracted from the drum via an exit roller. These entry and exit rollers also rotate at predetermined speed, depending on the working or advancement speed of the fabric.
The speed of the two rollers can be different and predetermined in relation to the desired fabric tension.
A constant fabric tension results in a constant teaseling and/or fluffing effect.
If the physical conditions of the fabric change, for example the fabric becomes more or less dry or its selvedges vary, then tension on the fabric changes, and in order to be able to respond to modern requirements, the plant has to be provided with automatic systems which ensure a constant predetermined tension.